The Re-Lizzie Diaries
by Williejumps2013
Summary: LBD Universe. Darcy and Lizzie are about to tie the knot. But something is nagging at Lizzie and her diaries are the only solution.
1. Episode 1

Lizzie sat on the bed, waiting for William to come home. When she finally heard the door open she sighed in relief.

"Lizzie?" She heard his voice calling her.

"Up her, Will." She called back downstairs and started the video. She smiled at the pink shirt that she still had... somewhere.

She heard a knock on the door and before she could press the spacebar, William entered the room.

"Lizzie, why are you watching those.?" The intro played.

"I wanted to remember. Before the wedding." She stood up and practically ran into his arms.

"But why?" She felt his chin retreating into his neck.

"So that when I look at you in your suit as I walk down the aisle in exactly two weeks, I can smile knowing that we have something so strong not eve we could tear it apart if we wanted to."

He kissed her and moved her to the edge of the bed, rewinding the video to the very beginning. "Then we had better get started. There are well over five hours of media we have to get through tonight." He leaned against the headboard and pulled her between his legs.

She put the laptop in front of them and paused as she was about to hit the spacebar. "Just so you know, I have chocolate ready for..." She took a breath. "For him."

"You also have me, Lizzie Bennet." He kissed the top of her head.

"Why do you think its under the bed?" She gave his thigh a squeeze.

"Lizzie..." He placed a hand on top of hers. She sighed and pressed teh spacebar.

"It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune... must be in want of a wife."

* * *

Continue? Yes? No?  
I wanted to do something quick and short. What do you think?


	2. Episode 2

William chuckled.

"Will?"

"I was just thinking about when I first watched this video."

"You mean after you knew my energetic?" She laughed. "What were you doing when you first watched this video?"

"I was sitting right here." He kissed her temple.

"And what did you think."

"That you were amazing."

_My name is Lizzie Bennet, and these are my sisters._

Lizzie paused the video. "I love the way you say Elizabeth."

"And why is that, Elizabeth."

She sighed. "Because you say it like you're on a cover of an airport romance novel."

He blushed as Jane appeared on the screen. "When I saw this video I knew I was instantly wrong about your sister."

"Really?"

"Really."

They sat in silence until the next video popped up on the screen.

"Ready for the next one?" She turned to face Will.

"Absolutely. But first..." He got out of bed and did something to her computer so it popped up on the television. "Now we can watch a movie."

"Have I told you today that I love you?" She curled up into his side as he got back into bed.

"Yes. But don't let that stop you from saying it again." He blindly reached into a drawer on the table next to the bed and pulled out a mouse.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Episode 3

"Your father is quite terrifying when he is protecting you." William stated.

"What? How is my father terrifying?"

"You should have heard the speech that I was given when I asked if I could marry you."

"You asked for my hand?" Lizzie smiled.

"Its the thing to do." Will blushed.

_The intro played._

"I can't imagine Charlotte with Bing." Lizzie chuckled.

_Hello I'm a rich successful medical student_.

"I laughed. Quite hard." Will chuckled again.

"What?"

"At you interpretation of Bing. It was so far off that-"

"I KNOW!" She slapped him playfully on the chest.

"I heard about your dad."

"You did?"

"I didn't pay much attention at the time..." Will said quietly.

"I forgive you." She sighed.

"Never the less, I apologize."

"We may need that chocolate after all..."

They both laughed.

* * *

**I like a strong Mr. Bennett...**


	4. Episode 4

"Why would Bing need more that 250 teenage prostitutes?"

"Will!" Lizzie gasped. "I'll be sure to tell him that you said that."

"You can." He laughed quietly. "He's the one who said it."

"WHAT!" She laughed.

"He came over to ask for help proposing and I left my browser open to this video."

_A DRIVER!_

"I'm sorry I'm not a driver." William kissed her temple again.

"Meh... You'll do." She poked his ribs.

_Stolen his mail._

"Bing mentioned his mail was missing..."

"Woops?"

He chuckled again.

_Good genes tend to skip a sibling..._

"I think you're gorgeous." Will gave her a little squeeze.

She just blushed.

"I think you're an incredibly hot piece of mancake."

"Your sister saying that about me is... strange to say the least."

"Its okay. And before you say anything I know you aren't gay."

"Glad to know." He poked her in the ribs lightly.

"And I love your name."

"So you don't think it sounds like a dubstep D.J.?"

"No." She curled up a little more. "I think its perfect."

She paused the video at the outro.

"I think Lydia had a little bit of a crush on you." She felt him tense. "She doesn't any more. But you hear her..."

"Well, I have to admit, I was only thinking about you when I watched these videos the first time..."

She sighed. "Ready for the next video?"

"Oh yes."


	5. Episode 5

"GAAH!" Lizzie hid her face in his chest. "I hate you."

He paused the video two seconds in. "This is one of my favorite shots."

"I can't believe I did that!"

"Well I can safely say I had the same reaction the first time I watched it."

"Tease." She poked him again in the ribs.

"I told you, I've been learning."

"Can you play it so we don't have to look down my shirt anymore?" She whined.

"If you insist." He kissed her lightly as he clicked to unpause it.

I just want to say that Charlotte...

"What did happen to Charlotte?"

Lizzie bit her lip. "Not saying."

"Really?"

"Really."

Bing or Bingy as I like to call him...

"Its amazing how well you can impersonate people."

"Present company excluded. Jane tried to call him Bingy once." Lizzie started laughing. "It was the most ridiculous thing ever!"

Caroline.

"I can't believe Caroline Lee." Darcy muttered.

Well why don't we talk about Darcy.

"I'm sorry." Lizzie squeezed his abdomen.

"What for?"

"What's coming next." She sighed and went to click the link. His hand over hers stopped her.

"Lizzie, we need to talk about this." He pushed them both into sitting positions. "I thought we agreed that what was said in the earlier videos was not your fault."

"But it was." She whined.

"But it was mine too." He tucked a clump of hair behind her ear. "We agreed we were both at fault and therefor, we wouldn't blame ourselves."

"But the things I call you..."

"I deserved." They both sat in silence for a few seconds. "Ready?"

Lizzie clicked the next video.


	6. Episode 6

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Lizzie stop." He covered her mouth

_I don't know if I like Bing Lee or if he's awesome by comparison._

"I'm sorry." Although, it came out more as "Imh sorhmph."

_My name is Lizzie Bennet, and Mr. Darcy is a snob._

She pulled his hand away "I'm sorry."

He sighed as he reached around her and paused the video. "Stop."

"I'm sorry."

"Lizzie..." He sighed.

"What? I'm just saying I'm sorry!" The look on his face broke her heart.

"I am sorry as well." He sighed.

"For what!"

"For being the person in these early videos." He said sadly

She sighed and held his hand. "You really are too-"

"Don't say that I'm too good for you." He gave her a stern glare.

"I was going to say too perfect, but if you want to skip ahead to 60 then-"

He kissed her. "Can we just watch?"

_I just can't properly express what an infuriating douchebag this guy is._

"Where are your $5,000 boxers?" She teased

"With the people I pay to be my friends." He got very smug.

_This dance is super slammin'!_

They both burst out laughing.

_I dislike smiling it contorts the face._

"I like the way your face contorts when you smile." She said softly, not knowing if he heard her.

"I love you too, Lizzie Bennet." He kissed the top of her head.


	7. Episode 7

**I hate real life...  
Thats all I'm gonna say.**

* * *

_SOME STUPID TRADITION THAT SHOULD BE BANNED FOR ALL TIME!_

Will paused the video. "Are we doing a bouquet/garter toss?"

Lizzie sat up and looked at him. "Do you want to?"

"I would like to have some sort of tradition..."

"We have tradition..."

"Really?"

"I have something old, and new, and borrowed, and blue. Thats tradition!" He was silent. "You want to do it."

"I think so, yes."

"Then we will." She leaned forwards and kissed his cheek. "Because you are my super hot piece of mancake. And I love you."

_THE MOST AWKWARD. DANCE. EVER!_

"Was it really that bad?" Will looked over at her and she flashed a sympathetic look. "Your right. It was."

"Sorry, sweetie."

"And might I add your impression of your mother is... slightly eerie."

She laughed. "I try."

They listened to her description of the dance.

_Sure Lizzie is decent enough, but why should I dance with her when no one else does?_

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Will..."

"I'm sorry."

"Will."

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

"I love you, Lizzie Bennet."

"Your decent enough, William Darcy."


	8. Episode 8

_See. No boob shots._

Will moved to cover her entire body with his, feathering kisses down her neck. "I like to think," He said lightly, "that I got an even closer 'boob shot'."

"William, if you continue on in this manner, it will take us three days to finish our task." She teased.

"Fine." He said in his short, teasing way, and turned back to the television, trying to hide his smirk. "Was her aunt really sick?"

"Yeah... You can tell I'm teasing her... Right?" She bit her lip.

"I may be an agoraphobic lobster, but I can see you teasing your best friend." He said very seriously.

"Just checking..."

"Do you still consider Jane and Bing to be an arranged marriage?"

"No. But as you can tell, I was looking for a reason to spite my mother." She kissed his cheek.

_By that definition-_

"Were you ever set up on a blind date?" She prodded Will's ribs.

"A few times. None of the worked."

"Clearly." She teased.

"We are not there yet, Lizzie Bennet." He kissed her. "What about you? Have you ever had a blind date?"

"Ohhhhhh yes. With my mother? Constantly."

"Should I be worried?"

"No." She said very firmly.

_Despite how rich, handsome, and single he is, my mother is not trying to marry me off to William Darcy._

"I am so glad for that." She sighed.

"What?"

"That my mother didn't throw me at you. And your name is not pretentious or stupid. But it does fit you perfectly."

"And your home town is adorable." He kissed her temple.

_-painfully shy-_

"And the entire internet now knows I am really shy around people."

"It's okay. You aren't that shy anymore." She kissed his cheek.

"I try." He smiled a little again. "Lizzie… did you mean that entire rant?"

"The entire rant I want to apologize for, but am not going to because I don't want the Darcy Death Glare?" She smiled and he sighed. "At the time… yes."

"Was I really that awful to you?"

"No… well… a little." She sighed. "But not anymore!" She added quickly.

"I'm-"

"DON'T!" She covered his mouth with her hand. "No apologies, remember."

"Ilonmphvue." He kissed her palm as she pulled it away.

"What was that?"

"I love you." He smiled.

"We aren't there yet." She teased and clicked the next video.


	9. Episode 9

And the children

"How many children do you want?"

"What?" Lizzie was taken aback.

"I was just wondering how many children you wanted." He said softly.

"How many do you want?" She paused it when she was making a terrifying face. He was silent. "You're resisting the urge to say 'as many as you want, Lizzie.' Aren't you?" She said, imitating his voice.

"No. I was just pondering your question." He sighed and they sat in silence for a brief moment. "At least one boy and one girl." He said firmly.

"But what if I never have a boy? Or what if I never have a girl?" She gasped dramatically. "What if you're stuck in a house full of mini-Lizzie's‽"

He chuckled. "Then I will be the happiest man alive."

"You're so sweet, you know that?" She smiled.

"We aren't there yet, Lizzie Bennet." He kissed her nose and un-paused the video.

A SPINSTER!

"So what were you?" He laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Were you a spinster? Or a witch?"

"I still maintain I was a spinster." She said in a mockingly sweet voice.

So I proposed to Rick Collins just to shut her up.

"Not. A. Word." She covered his mouth.

He kissed her palm and pulled it away. "I was just going to say I'm glad you didn't marry him. Are you CEO wife material?"

"Only if the CEO is you."

"Really?"

"William Darcy, will you marry me?"

"As long as my fiancée says I can."

"I do."

"I like hearing you say that."

"Me too, William Darcy. Me too."


	10. Episode 10

"Could you please say 'chinchilla' for me?" He squeezed her.

"Why?"

"Because I thought it was adorable."

"Well in that case..." She smiled and poked him in the ribs. "Chinchilla."

_I'm not making this dirty. It was dirty before I got here._

"Was this dirty before I got here?" She put her hands on his hips.

"Lizzie…"

"What?"

"You are trying to distract me with your feminine wiles."

She sighed and settled back into his side.

_Is Darcy gonna be there?_

"I'm glad you were there." She spoke into his ribcage.

"I'm glad you were there too." He hugged her. "And I did have an interest in getting to know you."

"I know that… now." She bit her lip.

_You do need a chaperone don't you?_

"How did you do that?" He chuckled.

"Do what?"

"The eye thing. And finding out your sister and mother were coming."

"It's a gift." She said smugly.

_Awwwww-_

Darcy kissed her. "Language, Lizzie."

"I'm sorry, Darcy."

"Are we watching the Q&A's?"

"Do you want to?"

"Maybe."

"How about Fitz, Gigi, and you?" She bit her lip.

"I think I like this plan."

"We aren't there yet Darcy." She teased.

"In that case, shouldn't you be sitting on the other side of the bed Lizzie Bennet. And what are you doing in my room?"

"Using my feminine-"

"LIZZIE!" He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine." She kissed his nose. "By the way, you still haven't made me Nutella Waffles for Two yet."

"Tomorrow morning."

"Ice cream for breakfast? Women swoon."

"We aren't there yet, Lizzie." He said sweetly and started the next video.


	11. Episode 11

YAY! I'M BACK!

* * *

_Bing is definitely into my sister._

"I'm sorry I did not judge your sister's feelings correctly. I felt quite…"

"Don't." She sat up and paused the video.

"Don't what?" He sat up with her.

"Don't do this to yourself." She took his hands. "We talked this over. Jane is reserved. And you were just protecting your friend. I understand that. You don't need to make yourself feel any more poorly than you have already made yourself feel, and knowing you, will probably make yourself feel in the future."

"Thank you." He whispered.

She leant over, kissed his cheek, and unpaused the video. "I love you too much to see you blaming yourself."

"I love you too."

We had Diet Coke with the Bush twins…

"That is terrifying that your mother has the ability to do that." He stated.

"Does it surprise you that she can?"

"Not in the slightest." They both chuckled.

"Were they nice?"

"It was kinda like episode 78…"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I just think that Jane was playing it too cool.

"Ha!" Will said loudly.

She jumped. "What?"

"I was right. Other people couldn't tell."

"Will..." She sighed.

"What?"

"Did you watch the video?"

He sighed and backed it up a few seconds.

Speaking of traction: can we get back to Darcy-

"Can I get back to Darcy now?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to finish the videos?"

"Yes…" She sighed and clicked Episode 12.


	12. Episode 12

**_i did episode too! check it out!_**

* * *

_And we will get back to the promised Darcy bashing-_

"Well, if anything, you did keep your promise." He gave her shoulder a little squeeze.

"Stop. You're making me want to apologize." She sighed.

"Alright."

_Lets start with mom. We love her, but she's nuts_.

"Will?"

"Accurate." He smiled "And my mother would have loved you." He kissed the top of her head.

_How 'bout dad?_

She shot him a glance.

"Terrifying when he wants to be. He reminds me of my father. Who would have told me that if I let you go or hurt you in any way, he would give you the company and send me to the backwaters with twenty bucks and told me to rethink my choices."

She laughed. "I think I would have loved both you're parents."

_How about the illustrious Bing Lee?_

"He is more capable than I thought at the time. And very content in New York with his charity."

_How about Darcy? And I defy you to call him sweet._

"I think I'm a little biased." He smiled.

"Well, I think he is perfect and a super hot piece of mancake, and smart, and wonderful."

_He's tall. Darcy is tall._

"I am tall." He gave a little nod.

_-personality problems._

"I was an ass to you wasn't I?" She laughed.

"You were not particularly pleasant."

_Yeah... Shes... great._

"If only she was so great." She took a breath. "Do you really think that?"

He shook himself out of a daze. "Think what?"

"That your mother would have liked me?"

"My mother and my father would have loved you." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag up old feelings."

"It's... alright." He took a breath. "Was Caroline actually into me?"

"You saw yourself." She laughed.

"We aren't there yet." He smiled cheekily.

"You didn't notice?"

"No..." He sighed. "But then again, I was focusing on the most beautiful woman in existence."

"Suck up."

"I try."

_-plans._

"What were your plans?"

"Trying to listen to my better judgement." He said sadly.

"So you didn't have plans?"

"No. I was on the phone with my Aunt Catherine." He stated seriously.

"I feel so bad for you."

"It was worse than you could possibly imagine, Lizzie Bennet."


End file.
